Gundam Wing: La Dama de Hierro
by Yuuki kanon Akatsuki
Summary: El repentino y misterioso asesinato de un hombre importante, lleva a todos a preguntarse si viven en una era de paz, pues más asesinatos se llevan a cabo y la unica pista es una carta de baraja, con el perfil de una mujer de metal rodeada de rosas y espinas. Una misteriosa organizacion comienza a moverse y las respuestas podrian venir de una joven misteriosa de 16 años.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! mi primera historia publicada (escrita por mi me refiero) y de mi anime favorito, Gundam Wing! (amo Gundam Wing)

Estoy tan emocionada (mis intestinos y estomago se estan devorando entre si), no podria ser mejor que debutar con una historia escrita por mi ( la de Baten Kaitos es de un amigo) sobre Gundam Wing. Este anime fue el que marco mi vida (digo, pues, durante la secundaria me peinaba como Relena, fue Heero el que determino el tipo de chicos que me gustan, mi hermana tambien ama Gundam Wing y eso que no le gusta el anime, hablaba tanto de Gundam Wing que mi madre me decia "ya callate, Relena"[ me decia asi porque mi nombre es Elena, diferencia de una letra] e institivamente me aprendi la cancion de White Reflection). Le doy gracias al fic de Paburo SilverGhost Yuy "Despues de la Guerra" y a que no aparecian muchos fic´s en español (me refiero HeeroxRelena, ya me los lei todos... como 5 veces), ya que me dio el animo para hacer esta historia (excepto que odie el final, me estaba revolcando en el suelo por la indignacion). Si lo lees y vez coincidencias (puede ser, soy demasiado distraida para notarlas), mi intencion no es copiarte ni nada por el estilo.

Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, amo Gundam Wing, al Wing Zero y el 01xR. Gundam Wing le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es). Vamos con la historia.

* * *

Prologo

_Era el 10 febrero del año 197 después de la colonia. El inicio de año había sido pacifico, a pesar del plan de conquista de Marimeia Khushrenada y Dekim Barton a finales del año anterior. Una vez rescatada, la Vice Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, Relena Darlian, había continuado con su labor para el desarme total de la Tierra y las colonias. Después de que el resto de los Gundam fueran destruidos, los expilotos se unieron a las Fuerzas Preventivas, lideradas por Lady Une y Sally Poe. La paz se respiraba entre la Tierra y las Colonias, permitiendo a los habitantes de ambos olvidar el incidente y continuar con sus vidas._

A diez kilómetros al norte de Pitlochry, Escocia, en una antigua base militar abandonada, un gran número de personas se movían a través de sus pasillos. Todos lucían un uniforme color azul índigo, conformado de chaqueta abotonada hasta el cuello, pantalón para los hombres y falda para las mujeres, delgadas líneas plateadas cruzaban los bordes y los costados y un escudo en el pectoral izquierdo. El escudo tenia forma de pica de color turquesa y de borde plateado; el diseño interior consistía en el perfil de una mujer, de color plata, rodeada por rosas rojas y espinas negras. Una mujer se destacaba del resto del personal, no solo lucia el mismo uniforme, además traía encima una bata blanca de laboratorio. Lucia de treinta y pocos años, tez bronceada, nariz larga y ligeramente ancha, grandes ojos grises y boca delgada y ancha. Tenía el cabello corto, de color negro. Sostenía una gruesa carpeta con ambas manos. Caminaba por un muy transitado pasillo, hasta que diviso en uno de los laterales una puerta, con una pequeña etiqueta con la leyenda "Doctor A". Fue hacia ella, tocando suavemente la puerta, escucho un seco "pase", la abrió y cerro tras de si. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero era levemente iluminada por una luz azulina, que dejaba entrever la escasa decoración. Lo único en la habitación eran un par de mesas, con tres monitores sobre ellas, que por su causa iluminaban el lugar, y un par de sillas. Una de ellas estaba ocupada por un hombre que miraba fijamente el monitor central. Se acercó a él, tendiéndole la carpeta; con un gesto seco de la cabeza, el hombre le indico que la dejara sobre una de las mesas. Tras dejarla, la mujer guio su mirada al rostro del hombre. Su cara alargada y de mentón cuadrado, ojos pequeños de color gris, bajo unas cejas todavía negras, nariz aguileña y de boca ancha y gruesa. Su cabello, estilo militar, casi plateado por las canas que cubrían unos contados mechones negros y una larga cicatriz que recorría desde su frente, pasando por su sien derecha, hasta la base del cuello.

-¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?- su voz era profunda y gruesa.

-Encontré todo. Fue difícil y me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado… pero tengo toda la información- término de decir con voz aguda, mientras señalaba hacia la carpeta sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien. ¿Le entregaste la información al señor Dagran?

-Si, la he entregado junto con los planos originales, la reviso brevemente y me informo que le tomaría tres años en completar la reconstrucción.

Frunció el ceño.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo… podría ocurrir una catástrofe en cualquier momento y no estaríamos preparados- se quejo.

-Entonces debemos confiar en que no suceda.

El hombre resoplo frustrado. La mujer noto que nunca despego la vista de los monitores, y dirigió su mirada para observar el objeto de tanto interés.

-¿Cómo lo lleva?-pregunto interesada.

-Ya esta en la etapa final.

Los monitores mostraban tres imágenes diferentes. En la central se mostraba el interior de una cabina de Mobile Suit, el asiento con las palancas y los pedales, tres teclados y tres monitores. En la silla se encontraba sentada una joven, de alrededor de trece años, con un casco de realidad virtual cubriendo su cabeza, de donde sobresalían un par de largas trenzas de cabello rojo, cayendo sobre sus hombros y su tórax. Vestía un traje especial, ajustado, de tonalidades negras y violetas. En la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla aparecía una cuenta regresiva en números rojos, indicando un tiempo menor a diez minutos. En las pantallas laterales se mostraban indicadores de sus signos vitales y su temperatura corporal. Su ritmo cardiaco permanecía, en ritmo constante, ligeramente inferior al promedio para una chica de su edad; sus ondas cerebrales no indicaban ningún cambio y su temperatura corporal no había aumentado ni un ápice.

-¿Ah tenido alguna dificultad?-pregunto llena de curiosidad.

-Sus signos no han cambiado nada, permanece de la misma manera como cuando empezó la simulación.

La mujer abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa, luego fue remplazada por orgullo. Nunca nadie había llegado a la etapa final, ni mucho menos permanecido estable. La mayoría de los candidatos, todos hombres y mayores de dieciocho, habían colapsado a los primeros treinta minutos de la simulación. Unos pocos superaron las cuatro horas, pero sus signos vitales solían indicar que terminarían enloqueciendo o muriendo por la intensidad. Ninguno logro lo que esa niña estaba logrando, permanecer fría, concentrada y estable. Recordaba con certeza cuando descubrieron su potencial. Cuando la niña tenía unos seis años, la había llevado a la instalación porque debía cuidarla y con mucho trabajo pendiente en su oficina, no le pareció mala idea. Enfrascada en su trabajo, no se dio cuenta que la niña se fue a explorar el lugar. Se dio por enterada cuando el Doctor A, el hombre que miraba interesado la pantalla, entro a su oficina y le pregunto que porque no se había quedado en casa para cuidar a la niña. Estaba por responderle cuando noto que no estaba en su oficina. Con lo traviesa que solía ser la niña, le explico que se la trajo consigo y probablemente haya escapado. El Doctor A informo a un guardia de la desaparición de la niña e inmediatamente empezaron la búsqueda. Media hora más tarde, la encontraron en la sala de simulación, sentada en la silla de la cabina y con el casco puesto. El sistema estaba encendido, así que preocupados le quitaron el casco y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron. La niña permanecía tranquila, con el corto cabello rojo enmarcando su carita, no sonreía y sus ojos, normalmente castaños, eran del color de la plata. Sus pequeñas manos apretando las braceras de la silla, como si quisiera alcanzar los controles, y sus pies tratando de estirarse para llegar a los pedales. De repente parpadeo y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, sonriendo a los presentes cuando reconoció. Salto de la silla y corrió hacia la mujer. Nadie comento nada y todos acordaron mantener el secreto. Sus dudas crecieron con los años y no encontraban a un candidato adecuado. Inesperadamente encontraron a su candidato, cuando, con diez años, la niña se perdió de nuevo y la encontraron en el mismo lugar. Solo que esta vez si alcanzaba los controles y los pedales. Iban a retirarla, entonces el Doctor A ordeno que no lo hicieran y que dejaran ver hasta donde llegaba. La simulación duraba un periodo de veinticuatro horas y la niña colapso pasadas casi diez horas. Entonces encontraron a su candidata e inmediatamente empezó su entrenamiento, a pesar de las protestas de la mujer. Pero ahora no se arrepentía de haberlo permitido, aunque en un principio creyó que se volvería solitaria y ermitaña. Pero pese a todo, su personalidad alegre, risueña y coqueta se mantuvo, para su alegría.

-No nos equivocamos con ella, Marina- la alejo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo se, fue bueno que la hayamos rescatado- concordó ella.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo en silencio, observando las pantallas. Cuando quedaba alrededor de un minuto, el Doctor A se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación. Marina ya sabia que se dirigía a la sala de simulación, así que apago los monitores y salió tras él. Cuando llegaron a la sala de simulación, encontraron a la chica ya lejos de la silla. Se volteo hacia ellos al escuchar que se acercaban. La chica era bajita y delgada, de rostro redondo y tez pálida, de nariz pequeña y respingada, grandes ojos castaños y boca delgada y pequeña. El cabello largo, rojo y trenzado, un flequillo cubría un poco su ojo derecho. El traje ajustado revelaba el poco nivel de desarrollo de su cuerpo, con apenas algunas formas. Camino hacia los doctores con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- pregunto entusiasmadamente, con voz suave y delicada.

El Doctor A estiro su brazo y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa entre orgulloso y fascinado.

-Tu entrenamiento empieza dentro de una semana- concluyo.

La chica abrió grande los ojos, soltando un chillido aturdidor y saltando efusivamente en su lugar. Abrazo a ambos, con una sonrisa boba en la cara y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bien, descansa esta semana, el entrenamiento será pesado y difícil y no tendrás muchas oportunidades para hacerlo. Aprovéchalo- dijo Marina.

La chica asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación, exuberante de felicidad. Ambos doctores se miraron, sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Tengo que salir un momento, Marina. Hay algo importante que debo decirle a una persona. Estas a cargo hasta mi regreso- y el doctor abandono la sala.

Marina suspiro resignada, les ordeno a los asistentes que apagaran el sistema de simulación y abandonó el lugar. Se pregunto donde pudo haber ido el Doctor A.

Una joven de dieciséis años, de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules, entraba en un despacho. Vestida con una camiseta de botones blanca bajo un saco de color perla, una falda un par de tonos más oscura y zapatos de tacón cuadrado. Había pasado por un largo día lleno de conferencias y revisando papeles, ahora solo deseaba poder descansar. No se había percatado que no estaba sola en la habitación, pues mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se acercaba a un gran escritorio de madera oscura y masajeaba sus sienes.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Relena Darlian.

Una voz grave la tomo por sorpresa, abriendo los ojos y dando un pequeño brinco. Frente a ella, un hombre mayor, de cabello entrecano y rasgos aguileños la observaba tranquilamente. El hombre estaba de pie a un lado del escritorio. Tratando de mantenerse tranquila, Relena respiro profundamente, siendo consiente que probablemente se encontrara en peligro. Recordó que hace algún tiempo, en uno de esos encuentros inesperados, Heero le había entregado un pequeño control remoto. No le dijo nada más que lo presionara si se sentía en peligro, no importaba si fueran solo sospechas, y, tras una mirada y una breve caricia en su mejilla, se marcho. El estomago de Relena se volvió un nudo y su corazón se aceleró ante ese recuerdo.

-Señorita Relena, no debe de temerme, no soy su enemigo- el hombre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?- pregunto con voz tranquila.

-Vengo a darle un aviso- observo que Relena iba a protestar-. No, no es una amenaza lo que le voy a decir, sino mi opinión y punto de vista en este asunto del desarme total. Estoy en desacuerdo con su propuesta, pero no estoy en contra de ella.

A Relena esto la tomo por sorpresa. La mayoría de los altos cargos con los que trataba estaban a favor del desarme, algunos tenían aun dudas y unos cuantos estaban en contra. Incluso entre la gente había dudas y divisiones. Pero, aquí y frente a ella, yacía un hombre que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo estaba a favor del desarme.

-No entiendo- dijo honesta.

-Imagino que es difícil de entender, teniendo en cuenta que trata con personas que siempre tienen una opinión muy cerrada de las cosas- Relena asintió ante este hecho. El hombre continuo-. Le explicare. No voy en contra del desarme, en este asunto estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Relena, de que lo mejor seria erradicar completamente a los Mobile Suits. A lo que me opongo rotundamente es a que se lleve a cabo en estos momentos.

-No comprendo, señor, este es el momento indicado, todo a permanecido tranquilo y pacifico y ha durado algo de tiempo…-empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-Que todo este en calma no significa que el peligro haya desaparecido. Ya ha olvidado como estaba la situación cuando usted fue secuestrada.

Relena cerró la boca, aturdida. Si mal no recordaba, todo era pacifico antes de que la raptaran. También sucedió lo mismo el día que asesinaron a su padre. Con un amargo sabor en la boca, tuvo que darle la razón al hombre. Que todo estuviera en calma no significaba que no había peligro. Entonces cayó en cuenta de unas palabras que había mencionado el hombre.

-Usted dijo "en estos momentos". ¿A que se refiere?

-Es a donde quiero llegar. El mundo no esta preparado para prescindir de los Mobile Suits.

Relena parpadeo.

-¿Eh?

-Se lo pondré de esta manera. Esta usted en una de sus reuniones haciendo una propuesta, no todos los presentes están de acuerdo. Dividámoslos en tres grupos; los que están a su favor, los que aun no están decididos y los que están en su contra. A los primeros no tiene que convencerlos, por lo que enfoca sus energías en los otros dos grupos. Tras mucha discusión, logra convencer al segundo grupo, pero le queda el más difícil de todos, los que no apoyan su idea. Se debaten por días, semanas e incluso meses. Con el tiempo convence a la mayoría, solo quedándole un último opositor. No escatima en esfuerzos, pero al final no solo no logra ponerlo a su favor, sino que la desafía y se convierte en su enemigo. Es consiente que el hombre es peligroso y no dudara en hacerle daño a usted y sus aliados. Entonces, si no me equivoco, tomara las medidas pertinentes para evitar una calamidad, posiblemente contratando a gente calificada para defenderla y sus aliados harían lo mismo.

-Solamente si no existiera forma de convencerlo.

-Pero si sucediera y no existiera nadie que los defendiera, ¿Cuál cree que seria el resultado?

No le gusto esa posibilidad. Con un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna, Relena se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar el hombre. Pero ella seguirá insistiendo, no se daría por vencida.

-No seria nada alentador- respondió muy a su pesar.

-Lamentablemente si. Ahora pongamos la misma situación en el caso del desarme. Aparece un enemigo poderoso y con numerosos aliados, no ha podido convencerle a pesar de sus esfuerzos y le declara la guerra. ¿Cómo podrá defenderse, si el desarme ya se llevo a cabo y no hay ningún Mobile Suit aliado? Al final todos serian esclavizados y usted posiblemente hecha prisionera o asesinada.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, muy en el fondo era consiente de ese riesgo, ya lo había vivido en carne propio. El hombre al ver en su rostro la revelación y aun así que se negara a ella, se acercó lo suficiente como para tocarla con la yema de los dedos sin invadir su espacio personal.

-Señorita Relena, no pretendo atemorizarla ni a decirle que se rinda; solo que por ahora el desarme no es una solución.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-El humano debe tener la certeza de que hay algo que los protegerá de los enemigos que surjan. La verdadera paz no será alcanzada, solo hasta que el ser humano se sienta seguro de que su vecino no lo atacara por la espalda.

Relena solo lo miraba fijamente, tratando de analizar la conversación. Permanecía reticente a lo que el hombre le dijo.

-Solo luche por sus ideales y no se rinda, quizás se consiga la verdadera paz cuando usted ya no viva para verlo. Pero recuerde: "la calma precede a la tormenta" y "cuando la noche sea más oscura, el amanecer esta más cerca"

Y tras decir esas palabras, paso a un lado de Relena y abandono la oficina, dejándola sola, con muchas dudas y la sensación de que podría existir una amenaza a la paz por la que tanto lucha.

* * *

Apenas es el prologo. Dejen review si les llamo la atencion. Nos vemos en el primer capitulo.


	2. Asesinato

Hola de nuevo. Lamento no haberme explayado completamente en el prologo, pero tenia algo de prisa (mi hermana estaba a un lado de mi, escupiendo fuego para que le diera la compu). No tenia planeado publicar este capitulo, solo hasta que terminara el segundo, pero tenia que dar aclaraciones.

Esta historia es despues de Endless Waltz, es un HeeroxRelena y, tal vez, un TrowaxOC (no iba a poner a Catherine, digo es como su hermana, y no me acuerdo del aspecto y la personalidad de Midi, solo recuerdo su nombre). Esta escrito en tercera persona que, para aclarar, no soy muy buena escribiendo en ese estilo, asi que espero un poco de comprencion si de repende tengo algo mal escrito. Subire capitulos conforme escribe el siguiente, quiero decir, que subire el capitulo 2 cuando termine el 3 (suerte para ustedes, ya tengo la idea general del 2 y estoy planeando el 3 en estos momentos). No se que otra pareja poner, por ahora seran esas 2 (no, no habra yaoi ni yuri, no me gustan, por lo tanto no me lo pidan) y si quieren lemon, lo siento, no pondre nada de eso en este fic (si hago una secuela, talvez lo ponga). No esperen declaraciones de amor tipo diabetes, soy más bien seca, muy seca y voy directo al punto (mi madre me regaña por eso). Voy a tratar de no salirme de los personajes para que no queden muy OoC. Todavia quedan algunas fabricas de Mobile Suits (hare el desarme de manera paulatina). No se que más explicar, asi que lo dejo por ahora.

Gundam wing no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores. Publico esta historia porque amo Gundam Wing, al Wing Zero (version Endless Waltz) y el HeeroxRelena. No gano nada de dinero por escribir.

* * *

Capitulo 1

_Tres años después_

-Mañana tiene una conferencia con el Ministro de Defensa, a la nueve de la mañana; por la tarde tendrá una reunión con el representante de la colonia L3 para resolver el asunto de los bienes agropecuarios que se envían desde Chile, Argentina e Italia; el jueves debe presentarse a una junta con el consejo encargado de los materiales de construcción para…

Relena escuchaba cansinamente la apretada agenda que tenia para esa semana. Aunque su asistente Edith, una mujer un par de años mayor que ella, alta y delgada, vestida formalmente con saco y falda azul añil y una blusa blanca; de rasgos asiáticos, ojos chocolate y piel pálida, su largo cabello negro recogido en un apretado y elegante moño, le informaba sobre ello con entusiasmo, no podía evitar pensar en que ella era la más joven de las dos. Se paso una mano por el cabello, sintiendo la humedad en su cuero cabelludo por el sudor. Había sido un día caluroso, muy extraño para estar en febrero. Vestida con un traje rosa pálido, compuesto de saco y falda de algodón, podía sentir el sudor corriéndole por la espina. Todo por que llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, se recordó así misma. Hacia algún tiempo se planteo la idea de cortárselo, pero al final no lo hizo, solo porque él se lo pidió. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, rememoro la noche en que se lo pidió… o más bien rogo. En una noche de gala, hace casi un año, una celebración por el cumpleaños de alguien de alto rango. Relena y su hermano, Milliardo, eran invitados de honor y asistieron. En algún momento de la noche se había encontrado sola en el balcón y Heero hizo acto de presencia. Su mirada azul cobalto aun la apabullaba y recordó el estremecimiento cruzando su cuerpo cuando se acercó a ella, acaricio su mejilla y en un movimiento sorpresivo le había soltado el cabello, pues lo traía recogido para la ocasión. Cepillando su cabello, se aproximó más a ella, siendo capas de sentir su aliento recorriéndole el rostro, le había dicho que le gustaba su cabello largo y verlo moverse en el viento. Pudiera haber sido su primer beso, pero entonces su hermano la llamaba con urgencia y tenia que retirarse. Lo último que vio fue su rostro inexpresivo, pero su mirada era anhelante, provocando que su vientre se contrajese.

-… y eso es lo que tiene en esta semana. ¿Alguna duda, señorita Relena?- la voz de Edith la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No, Edith, es todo lo que necesitaba saber- permaneció tranquila, como si hubiera escuchado todo su discurso. Si la encontró distraída, no dio muestra de ello-. Estaré en mi despacho revisando algunos papeles. No me pases ninguna llamada a menos de que sea urgente.

-Si, señorita Relena.

Tras eso se separaron, Relena entro a su oficina, mientras que Edith se sentó en un escritorio de madera que daba al frente de su despacho. Una vez a dentro, Relena camino aun ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón. Sintiendo el aire refrescarla un poco a pesar del calor, se relajo para luego ir a su escritorio y revisar algunos pendientes que tenia. Suspiro resignada y comenzó con su trabajo.

A los veinte minutos, la puerta al despacho de Relena era tocada con insistencia, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en su lectura que no se percato de ello. Solo cuando Edith entro acaloradamente fue que le presto atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Edith?- pregunto preocupada.

El semblante de Edith estaba descompuesto y desencajado. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, con la respiración agitada y el rostro con una expresión de horror. Relena se pregunto que pudo ponerla en ese estado, siendo ella una persona de nervios de acero.

-Señorita Relena, tiene que ver las noticias- tras decir esto, abandono la oficina.

Rápidamente Relena salió de su despacho siguiéndola hasta la sala de espera. En ella había un televisor colgando del techo y una hilera de sillas en una de las paredes, además del escritorio de Edith. Jadeo, espantada, y ahogo un grito que trato de salir de su boca.

"_En las ultimas noticias, se nos ha informado que el cadáver encontrado en una suite de un prestigioso hotel era el Señor Howard Stone, el representante de la colonia L3, que había venido a la tierra para concretar una reunión con la Vice Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, la señorita Relena Darlian. Se desconoce el hecho, pero se nos informo que el cuerpo presenta un orificio de bala en la frente, no se ha encontrado el arma y no hay indicios de una entrada forzada. Se rumorea…"_

Relena no pudo contener su espanto, fue directamente al escritorio de Edith y marco un numero que conocía de memoria. Tras tres inquietantes tonos, el teléfono fue contestado.

-¿Hola?- una voz grave y elegante le llamo por el otro lado.

-Milliardo, soy yo Relena- respondió con la voz acongojada.

-¡Relena! ¿Qué sucede? No te oyes bien.

-Tienes que ver las noticias, ha ocurrido algo muy grave.

Escucho de fondo un par de pasos, una voz femenina y después una exclamación de asombro y una maldición. Inmediatamente después su hermano volvió a hablarle.

-¿Cuándo a ocurrido exactamente esto?- pregunto con voz seria.

-No lo se, recién me he enterado. ¿Qué crees que suceda?

-No estoy seguro, pero me asegurare que los Preventivos se ocupen de esto. Su cargo es de importancia, por lo que debe ser investigado. Lo resolveremos.

-Eso espero.

_Nueve horas antes_

Un hombre alto, de complexión robusta, cabello castaño oscuro, enfundado en un traje de oficina color marrón, paseaba nerviosamente en una habitación de hotel. Mantenía las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas, impidiendo que se viese hacia adentro o afuera. Contadas veces el hombre se detenía, para mirar fijamente a una mesita de noche, específicamente una carta de baraja negra con borde violeta, en el centro estaba una pica de color turquesa con borde plateado y dentro de ella el perfil de una mujer de color plata, envuelta en rosas rojas y espinas negras. El hombre, cada vez que posaba la mirada en esa carta, se estremecía por el terror e impotencia. Desesperado, fue al baño a lavarse el rostro, solo para ver si el agua podría llevarse sus temores. Abriendo la llave del grifo y salpicándose la cara con el agua que caía, tratando de calmarse. Miro su rostro reflejado en el espejo del lavabo. Se veía blanco como una sabana, cuando era de tez aceitunada, tenia ojeras bajo los ojos que se extendían hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Parecía un hombre derrotado, cuando él en realidad no solía ser así. Suspiro pesadamente, tomo una toalla para secarse la cara mientras regresaba a la habitación. Al dejar la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla, un sentimiento de pánico lo abrumo por completo. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta, pero sin correr las cortinas permitiendo que se mecieran perezosamente por el viento que entraba. De entre ellas emergió una persona, una mujer. Era baja y delgada, de pecho mediano, cintura pequeña y caderas estrechas, enfundada en una chaqueta de cuero negra, cerrada hasta la altura del cuello, mangas largas, pantalones militares negros, botas de combate y las manos enguantadas. El largo cabello rojo estaba trenzado, llegándole a la altura de la cadera, luciendo como el aguijón de un escorpión, un flequillo cruzando el lado derecho y su rostro era cubierto por una mascara metálica. No podía ver ni siquiera los ojos de la mujer. Las piernas del hombre flaquearon, por lo que cayo al suelo. Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y rogaba por su vida, pero la mujer permanecía impasible, mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

-Por favor, le juro que arreglare todo. No volveré a hacerlo- balbuceaba el hombre.

Paso un largo tiempo para que hubiera respuesta.

-Ya tuvo la oportunidad de enmendarse. No la tomo y pagara las consecuencias- a pesar de que su voz era suave y tranquila, era fría como el hielo y dura como el acero.

-No por favor- seguía llorando el hombre.

- Howard Stone, por sus crímenes contra la paz, se ha decidido prescindir de sus servicios. Que su colonia y el mundo no lamenten su ausencia.

Y disparo.

No sufrió el hombre, la mujer había sido misericordiosa y le permitió una muerte rápida. Guardo rápidamente el arma en la funda que se ubicaba en su cadera y reviso rápidamente el lugar, llevándose consigo lo que le mandaron buscar y el cartucho de la bala para que no la rastrearan. Al salir de nuevo por la ventana, la cerró. Una cuerda había sido amarrada a una viga bajo la ventana, bajando por ella. Corrió rápidamente por el jardín que tenia el hotel, saltando la barda, para correr hacia una motocicleta. Se recogió la trenza para colocarse el casco, que le permitía ocultar por completo su cabeza, subió a la moto y arranco, para perderse por las carreteras, como si nunca hubiese estado o existido.

-Si, Relena, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Adiós- Milliardo colgó tras decir eso.

Regreso su vista el televisor encendido. No había mucho que contar, solo una repetición de la noticia del fallecimiento del representante de la colonia L3. La sala de estar de la mansión Peacecraft, que se ubicaba en el reino de Sank, era espaciosa y de tonos claros, con tres sillones largos distribuidos alrededor de una mesita de café rectangular. La sala se inundaba por el sonido de las noticias. Milliardo no se esperaba algo así. Había despertado esa mañana tranquilamente, con Noin a su lado. Se alistaron y partieron a la base de los Preventivos. El día había transcurrido sin problemas, por lo que no necesitaron quedarse mucho tiempo, solo atendieron algunos asuntos de rutina y papeleo, para regresar a pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Como no tenían más pendientes, decidieron tomarse la noche para relajarse un rato y pasar tiempo juntos, pues no tenían más de un año de haber regresado de Marte. No habían ni terminado de cambiarse, cuando llego la inesperada llamada de Relena. Milliardo poso sus ojos en Noin, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos frente a él; ella sintiendo su mirada en su espalda, giro el rostro hacia él. Sus miradas se conectaron unos cuantos segundos.

-Iré a cambiarme, estaré lista en cinco- dijo Noin mientras corría a su habitación.

-Llamare a Lady Une- informo Milliardo.

Marco rápidamente un número que tenía memorizado. El teléfono de había sonado la primera vez cuando al otro lado de la línea fue contestado.

-Aquí, base de los Preventivos. Comandante Lady Une al habla- respondió una voz femenina.

-Une, soy Milliardo, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

-¿Es sobre la muerte de Howard Stone?

-Eso mismo.

_Tres horas más tarde_

El cielo se teñía de tonos naranjas, conforme el sol se ocultaba. A la afueras de un hotel, un grupo pequeño de vehículos estaban estacionados alrededor, evitando el paso de la gente al lugar. E la habitación donde se encontró el cuerpo, ubicado en el tercer piso, se encontraba acordonado, siendo inspeccionado por un total de cinco agentes preventivos. Todos lucían desconcertados y alguno que otro enojado, principalmente un joven asiático. No encontraron nada, por más que registraran milimétricamente el lugar. Solo encontraron el cuerpo, que lo retiraron a la morgue hace algunas horas, sus maletas sin deshacer y papeles pulcramente acomodados. Seria fácil suponer que fue suicidio, pero la ausencia de pistas indicaba la presencia de una segunda persona. Cuatro de los cinco agentes discutían sobre si fue suicidio o un homicidio. El joven asiático, de dieciocho años, cabello negro atado en una cola, ojos negros, enfundado en pantalones negros, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta con el logotipo de los Preventivos, revisaba la mesita de noche, mientras tras su espalda la discusión de sus compañeros comenzaba a subir de tono. Un poco fastidiado, decidió terminar con la discusión.

-Fue homicidio.

Su voz, dura y severa, silencio a sus compañero. Uno de ellos se acercó un poco para hablas con el joven.

-¿Cómo esta seguro de ello?

-Por algunas pruebas… o mas bien, la ausencia de ellas. En primer lugar, no hemos encontrado el arma; si hubiese sido suicidio, la encontraríamos a un lado del cuerpo; también que el orificio de entrada carece de restos de pólvora, lo que indica que el disparo fue a larga distancia. No hay nota suicida. Existe la posibilidad que alguien lo persiguiera.

Los hombres se miraron entre si.

-¿Qué es lo que le da esa idea, agente Chang?

Entonces el joven se giro, enseñándoles lo que sostenía con su mano. Una carta, del tamaño de las que vienen en baraja, color negra con el borde violeta, en el centro una pica de color turquesa y borde plateado, dentro se miraba el perfil de una mujer, de color plata, rodeada de espinas negras y rosas rojas. Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Era la primera vez que veían algo de ese estilo.

-¿Sera posible que haya estado metido en asuntos turbios?- pregunto otro de los agentes.

-Aunque no se haya encontrado pruebas de ello, no significa que este libre de culpa.

-Eso parece sacado de una novela de misterio.

-Sea real o no, hay que investigar. Revisen el perímetro del hotel, en busca de rastros, si nadie vio salir a alguien, es probable que saliera por una ventana. Iré a la base a mostrarle esto a la comandante- y se fue tras dar esas órdenes.

Abandono la habitación, caminando hacia las escaleras. Conforme las bajaba, saco un teléfono de su bolsillo, tecleo rápidamente un número y espero a que contestaran.

-Wufei, ¿Qué sucede?

-Comandante Une, tengo algo que podría interesarle.

La noche había caído ya en el reino de Sank; las calles, normalmente llenas de vida, permanecían solitarias y en penumbras. En un pequeño motel, casi abandonado, en una de las habitaciones ocupadas se escuchaba el murmullo de agua cayendo. Una mujer se estaba dando una ducha. Su rojo cabello se pegaba a su cuerpo. Tras cerrar la llave, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar su cuerpo, envolviéndose en ella al terminar. Apagando la luz del año al salir, la mujer camino por la habitación semi-oscura. Se acercó a una maleta que estaba en el suelo, sacando un par de prendas, unas bragas negras y una camiseta de tirantes negra; se dirigió a una computadora portátil, ubicada encima de una mesa cuadrada, la abrió y encendió. Mientras la computadora arrancaba, procedió a vestirse, colocándose primero las bragas y después la camiseta. Cuando la pantalla le indico que estaba lista, la mujer se sentó en una silla y enfoco su atención en la computadora. Tecleando rápidamente por un par de minutos, para finalmente mostrase en la pantalla una ventana, que contenía una lista de nombres, un total de siete. El primer nombre pertenecía a Howard Stone, el representante de la colonia L3. Inmediatamente indico con una "x" a un lado del nombre.

-Objetivo uno, eliminado- murmuro fríamente la mujer.

Memorizo el segundo nombre de la lista, cerrando la ventana y abriendo otra nueva. Sus delgados dedos viajaban rápidamente sobre el teclado, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Tras diez minutos, apareció la información que buscaba. La fotografía de un hombre alto y delgado, de alrededor de cuarenta años, vestido con un traje marrón, le permitió saber la apariencia de su siguiente objetivo.

-Objetivo dos, Anthony Jussieu, director de una compañía de envíos agropecuarios. Ubicación: Italia.

Tecleo de nuevo y apareció una dirección, memorizándola. Apago la computadora y fue a recostarse en la cama. Soltando un suspiro, cerró los ojos y trato de dormir.

-Parto en tres días- susurro quedamente.

* * *

Capitulo 1 completo.

Tuve un review (no importa que sea uno), gracias!

Es bueno saber mi historia llama la atencion. Pronto empezare a escribir el capitulo dos, vere si lo puedo publicar para el miercoles (si puedo, entre que mi madre y mi hermana usan la compu la mayor parte del tiempo, no me dejan escribir mucho[soy debil de voluntad TT-TT]). les tengo una noticia, ya tengo ene mente el final y el epilogo, asi que solo me queda escribir la trama (Yay!). Un pequeño adelanto:

Heero!

Nos vemos!

*insertar aqui rugido de Tiranosaurios Rex*

Perdon, la emocion.

Dejen Review


	3. Arribo y salida

Y he aqui el capitulo dos.

No puedo creeerlo, ya estoy en el capitulo 2 (es normal, generalmente no paso del primer capitulo cuando escribo historias). Quiero darle las gracias a dafguerrero por sus reviews, me encanta saber que te gusta esta historia (mi cerebro esta haciendo una fiesta, con fuegos artificiales) y no me ofende que no te agrade Heero, soy absolutamente consciente que a no todo el mundo le agrada (digo, no es monedita de oro para que le caiga bien a todos, siempre habra alguien que lo odie); tambien a Princess Mko muchas gracias por los tuyos. Trato de hacer la historia de forma madura y seria (asi soy yo, aunque a veces me entra la excentricidad, ahi si agarrense sentados, estoy más loca que una cabra y que Loki (avengers) juntos), ya que trata temas serios (politica [tratare de recordar mis clases de estructura socio-economica, a lo mejor me sirven]). Me es facil escribir sobre matanzas, soy un tanto violenta (pero no he matado a nadie, solo apuñale una vez a mi hermano con un bilografo, estaba haciendo llorar a mi hermana) y tengo imaginacion para ello (eso no quiere decir que me guste, solo le saco provecho para escribir). Más adelante sabras que tengo contra Howard o contra cualquiera que muera futuramente (spoiler!). En cierta forma es como Heero la chica, era la idea. Conforme pasen más capitulos conoceras más detalles sobre su personalidad (me gusta escribir personalidades complejas, eso lo hace más cercano a la realidad). No siempre los personajes seran fuertes (incluido Heero), les dejare cierta cantidad de vulnerabilidad para que sean más humanos (la historia tiene drama, pero no del tipo romantico como las novelas de televisa, a esas las odio). Y no se que más decir. Disfruten este nuevo capitulo!

Gundam Wing no me pertenece, publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago porque amo Gundam Wing, al Wing Zero y el HeeroxRelena.

* * *

Capitulo 2

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría significar?- pregunto Wufei.

Estaba de pie frente a un escritorio, donde una mujer alta, vestida con el uniforme de los Preventivos, solo que falda en lugar de pantalón y tacones negros. El cabello largo de color castaño y suelto. Sentada en una silla, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, pasaba entre sus manos la extraña carta, girándola y viéndola por todos los ángulos, tratando de hallar algún indicio de su significado. Wufei notaba como la mujer se concentraba, por su ceño fruncido y como taladraba con la vista la carta en sus manos. A un lado de el un joven, sentado en una silla, se reclinaba hacia enfrente, mirando fijamente la carta, con un gesto de impaciencia en la cara. De aproximadamente diecinueve años, alto y delgado, cabello castaño claro, sujeto en una larga trenza, vestido con el uniforme de los Preventivos. El iris de sus ojos era de color violeta. El joven empezó a mover un pie con impaciencia, apunto de alzar la voz, Wufei se adelanto.

-¿Y bien?

La mujer soltó un suspiro, mientras relajaba sus facciones. Dejo la carta sobre el escritorio, para entrelazar sus dedos, alzo la vista hacia los dos Preventivos. Cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo.

-No tengo idea- soltó, resignada.

Ante tal respuesta, el rostro de Wufei se contrajo en un rictus de enfado mientras el joven se iba de frente, habiéndose inclinado demasiado junto con la silla por la impresión, golpeando sonoramente contra el suelo. Quejándose, se levanto del suelo; acomodando la silla de nuevo, se sentó en ella, esta vez sin reclinarse, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Ambos jovenes miraba a la mujer, esperando a que se explicara.

-Esta es la primera vez que se nos presenta una situación así, en especial tratándose de un homicidio.

-Los asesinatos se acabaron desde hace casi tres años- dijo el joven.

-Cierto, y eso es debido a que, como Preventivos, nos encargamos de suprimir cualquier indicio de amenaza de manera temprana. Pero no somos perfectos e invariablemente algo se nos escapara de las manos, como en este caso.

-Difícilmente es un suicidio, como incentivan los medios- comento Wufei.

-Es la única teoría que pueden anunciar, no le hemos dado a los medios más información para esclarecer, y lo mejor será mantenerlo así. El asesino podría estar al pendiente de las noticias.

Los tres se miraron un poco inquietos.

-¿En que clase de juegos sucios haya estado involucrado como para que lo asesinaran?-pregunto Wufei.

-No hay indicios que indiquen eso, pero tampoco que sea inocente.

-¿Se habrá metido con alguna especie de mafia?

Wufei le lanzo una mirada desdeñosa al joven, este alzo los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Lo escuche por ahí, algunos agentes se cuestionan eso.

-Las mafias se extinguieron hace mucho.

-Quizás no es una mafia, sino una organización bien oculta. Pero no lo sabremos por ahora, no hay suficientes pistas para aclarar nuestras dudas. Claramente no es una venganza, no hay rastros de tortura y el forense declaro que murió inmediatamente al recibir el disparo.

-Eso solo confirma que andaba en malos pasos.

-Necesitamos averiguar más. Duo- la mujer señalo al joven de cabello trenzado-, necesito que contactes a Heero y que venga inmediatamente, nos va ser de ayuda. Quizás él sepa algo.

-Por supuesto que a de saber algo, digo, el sujeto muerto iba a reunirse con Relena y como esta enamorado de ella…- dejo inconcluso, mientras una sonrisa picara se formo en su cara.

-No importa, solo contáctalo. No podemos hacer más por ahora, regresen a sus casas y descansen, nos vemos mañana a primera hora- ordeno la mujer.

Ambos jovenes asintieron. Wufei salió precipitadamente por la puerta, mientras Duo se despedía de la mujer con un saludo militar.

-Hasta mañana, Comandante Lady Une- con una sonrisa burlona, dio media vuelta y fue tras de Wufei.

Cuando se quedo sola, Une se relajo, soltando un suspiro exasperado. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la carta, que llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-Solo espero que esto no sea el inicio de una guerra.

Abriendo la puerta de un pequeño apartamento, Duo entro exhalando un suspiro, agotado. Dejo una pila de carpetas y las llaves sobre una mesita, a un lado de la puerta. Camino por el apartamento, encendiendo las luces en el proceso. Fue directo a la cocina, al refrigerador para tomar un refresco e ir en direcciona su habitación. Dentro, se saco la ropa, quedando solo en pantalones y una musculosa negra. Dejo el refresco en una mesita de noche, tomo una computadora portátil, encendiéndola y tecleando rápidamente. En un par de minutos se mostro una ventana. Duo sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Hey, hombre! ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto animado.

En la ventana abierta se mostraba el rostro de un joven de diecinueve años, de tez ligeramente morena, cabello color chocolate despeinado, sus ojos azul cobalto estaban carentes de emoción y su rostro tenia un rictus de seriedad. Se podía ver que portaba una musculosa verde oscuro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto serio.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo, a un compañero de armas?

-Habla ya, Duo.

-Amargado. Bien, imagino que ya te enteraste de la muerte del representante de L3.

-Si- respondió seco.

-Une me pidió que te contactara, que vinieras inmediatamente. Tiene sospechas de que podrías saber sobre su homicidio.

-Tengo algo que podría servir, llegare en tres días.

-¿En tres días?

-Aun tengo cosas que hacer.

Y antes de darle oportunidad de hablar, termino la conexión. Duo, histérico, soltó una maldición. Resignado, apago la computadora y se retiro a dormir.

Mientras, el joven con el que hablaba Duo permanecía sentado en una silla mullida, en una habitación grande de paredes celestes, con una ventana de marco blanco y unas puertas dobles de cristal, que llevaban a un balcón. Las puertas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar el aire cálido del Caribe y el aroma salado del mar. En un movimiento fluido se levantó de la silla, tomando en el proceso una taza vacía, caminando hacia la pequeña cocina de la habitación. Dejando la taza en una repisa, tomo un par de binoculares y salió al balcón. Recargándose en la barandilla, observo las calles llenas de vida de Arecibo, Puerto Rico. Las personas caminaban alegres, andando de un lado para el otro, mujeres mayores yendo de compras, niños corriendo y jugando, jovenes disfrutando de una tarde soleada. Un pequeño movimiento a la distancia llamo su atención; utilizando los binoculares, se enfoco en el origen de este. A unos cien metros de donde se encontraba, se alzaba el edificio de un pequeño motel de dos plantas, con un total de veinte habitaciones. Noto entonces como una mujer alta y de complexión ligeramente robusta, salía apresurada de uno de los cuartos. La identifico rápidamente. Dándose media vuelta, entro a la habitación, dejando los binoculares en la mesa, junto a la computadora portátil. Encaminándose a la puerta, tomo una cazadora oscura de mezclilla. Tras ponérsela, abandono el cuarto, cerrando la puerta; se ajusto un par de lentes oscuro y salió directo a la calle. En una rápida caminata alcanzo a la mujer y la siguió, pero permaneció a una prudente distancia. La mujer tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro; vestida con unos pantalones celestes cortos, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y sandalias de correa. Cada cierto tiempo la mujer miraba a su alrededor, como si temiera que la siguieran, por lo que el joven se detenía y mezclaba con el gentío, para que no lo descubriera.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde, la mujer entro a una cafetería. Esperando un tiempo para que no pareciera que la perseguía, en caso de que lo haya divisado durante el trayecto. Pasado un rato, entro a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa que le permitía observar a la mujer, que había tomado asiento en el fondo del lugar. Una joven camarera se acercó a él, pidiendo su orden, este solo pidió un café negro. Una vez anotado el pedido la camarera se fue y al poco tiempo regreso con una taza de café y una pequeña tarta de chocolate. "Cortesía de la casa" dijo la joven, le guiño un ojo y se fue felizmente a la cocina. A los pocos minutos, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose distrajo su atención. Por la puerta había entrado un hombre mayor, rondando los treintas, alto y de constitución fornida, de rasgos toscos y cabello rubio trigo. Enfundado en una camiseta de botones de estampado hawaiano, vaqueros oscuros y deportivas negras. Escaneando rápidamente el lugar, el hombre camino al fondo y se sentó frente a la mujer en la mesa. A pesar de estar a al otro lado del establecimiento y de no poder escuchar la conversación, el joven de ojos cobalto podía leer perfectamente los labios de ambos. Conforme transcurría la conversación, la mirada del joven se torno más dura y fría, pero su rostro no cambio un ápice. Mencionaron un par de nombres, por lo que los anoto mentalmente, quizás fueran importantes. Noto el joven que la cara de la mujer se contraía en una mueca de horror, para después soltar un par de lágrimas, balbuceando dio información que la relacionaba con el hombre muerto. La conversación termino abruptamente cuando ambos se pararon y abandonaron el establecimiento, pues en ningún momento ordenaron. El joven espero hasta que la pareja desapareciera por el gentío, se levanto de la mesa, pago la cuenta y se fue de regreso a su habitación. Durante el trayecto su mente procesaba toda la información, eliminando lo intrascendente y enfocándose, principalmente, en los nombres mencionados.

Llegando al cuarto, quitándose la cazadora y los lentes, se fue a sentar frente a la mesa, tomando la computadora y buscando información en la red. La información que obtuvo era escasa y ambigua, por lo que paso el resto de la tarde y la noche buscando, hackeando bases de datos. Cuando encontró un indicio, una sonrisa ladeada se formo en sus labios. Había dado en el clavo.

_Tres días más tarde_

Su llegada al reino de Sank fue alrededor del medio día, con los cielos despejados y el aire fresco, indicando la llegada de la primavera. A pesar de haber investigado por casi tres días, no obtuvo mucha información, solo más indicios y acertijos, como si alguien tomara medidas para evitar ser descubiertos. Esperaba que lo encontrado fuera de utilidad. Sentado en un mullido sillón del avión que lo trajo de Puerto Rico, el joven castaño espero pacientemente a que aterrizara. Cuando el capitán indico que podían desembarcar, se levanto rápidamente y salió del avión. Camino entre la gente, que también salía del avión, hasta llegar a donde hacían la entrega del equipaje, correspondiente al avión de donde venia. Tras un largo rato diviso su maleta, según indicaba una etiqueta con su nombre, tomo su maleta y camino hacia la sala de espera, pues alguien iría a recogerlo. El aeropuerto era grande y las personas transitaban por sus áreas abiertas, sea corriendo o caminando. El sonido de una voz llamo su atención. Alzando la vista hacia arriba, directo a la enorme pantalla que daba las noticias, la visión de una joven rubia y de ojos azul cielo lo dejo paralizado en su lugar. Aunque su rostro permaneció imperturbable, sus ojos se suavizaron y un nombre salió de sus labios suavemente.

-Relena.

La chica estaba frente a un gran número de personas, presumiblemente periodistas, que la interrogaban con micrófonos en sus manos. Al lado de Relena, una mujer de rasgos asiáticos trataba por todos los medios darles espacio para dejarlas pasar. Las potentes bocinas del aeropuerto dejaban escuchar la voz de Relena, deleitando los oídos del joven de ojos cobalto.

"_Ciertamente lamento la perdida del señor Stone. Pronto viajare a la colonia L3 para presentar mi pésame a la familia y brindar mi apoyo; su cuerpo será enviado a L3 para realizar la ceremonia funeraria. Además me quedare el tiempo suficiente para la elección del nuevo representante y llevar a cabo la reunión que tenia pendiente con el señor Stone…"_

Al finalizar el discurso, junto a la mujer asiática, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, acercándose a una limosina negra. Un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso y mirada amable, les sostenía la puerta. Cuando ambas mujeres abordaron, cerró la puerta y fue directo al asiento del conductor y arranco. Todo eso fue mostrado por un camarógrafo que filmo la escena, después se enfoco a una reportera, que daba su opinión sobre el caso. Sintiéndose un poco abrumado, dado que existía la probabilidad de que no la encontrara durante su estadía en el reino de Sank, el joven siguió de pie en el mismo lugar. Desconcentrado, no se dio cuenta que una jovencita caminaba en su dirección, también distraída, por lo que choco contra el. Siendo levemente empujado, volteo a ver quien se había estrellado contra su cuerpo. La joven de pequeña estatura, que no le llegaba más arriba de los hombros, se inclinaba repetidas veces en señal de disculpa. De cabello largo rojizo, amarrado en dos trenzas, piel pálida; vestida con un pantalón corto negro, no le llegaba a medio muslo, medias blancas por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta amarilla sin mangas y un chaleco largo negro. Murmuraba muchos lo siento.

-No tiene importancia- dijo el joven.

La chica exclamo de nuevo un "lo siento", tomo la enorme bolsa negra que estaba en el suelo, que había caído durante el choque, y salió corriendo en dirección a alguna terminal, probablemente para tomar un avión. El joven no alcanzo a ver su rostro. Restándole importancia, siguió su camino a la sala de espera. Dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la enorme sala, se dispuso a repasar mentalmente toda la información obtenida. Dejo que sus ojos se cerraran por un breve momento, dejando que su mente vagara, extrayendo de su mente la imagen de Relena. Suspiro quedamente su nombre.

-¡Hey, Heero!- escucho que lo llamaban a la distancia.

Abriendo los ojos, diviso a Duo, vestido con el traje de los Preventivos, corriendo en su dirección. Heero tomo su maleta, levantándose y yendo en dirección a quien lo llamaba. Llegando a su lado, Heero dio un seco cabezazo, en señal de saludo, Duo en cambio le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una fuerte palmada en la espalda, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Heero. El de trenza le resto importancia y ambos caminaron fuera del aeropuerto, subiéndose al auto en el que llego Duo. Arrancaron y fueron en dirección a la base de los Preventivos.

_Una hora más tarde_

Había llegado al aeropuerto internacional de Roma, cuando recibió una llamada. Mirando a todos lados, con el bolso colgando de su hombro, caminando a trote rápido a la salida. Una vez afuera, se dirigió a alguna parte solitaria, tratando de pasar desapercibida entre la gente. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, saco el teléfono que tenia en el bolsillo delantero se su pantalón corto. Contesto en el último timbrazo.

-Diga- contesto sin emoción.

-¿Llegaste a tu destino?- pregunto del otro lado de la línea una voz profunda y gruesa.

-He llegado- respondió simplemente.

-Continua. No falles- y finalizo la llamada.

Apago el teléfono y lo guardo de nuevo. Su vista se poso en el horizonte, observando carente de emoción el bullicio de la capital de un antiguo imperio.

-Que comience la cacería- susurro fríamente.

* * *

Aparecio Heero! (baba).

El siguiente capitulo tratara exclusivamente de nuestra misteriosa mujer.

Dejen review!


	4. Invisible

Hola! Aqui vengo con el capitulo tres.

estoy tan rebosante de alegria (creo que hasta me enferme del estomago... o quizas fue por comer mucho... ni importa). Este capitulo es un homenaje especial a mi amor por Assassin's Creed (no he jugado los videojuegos... he leido los libros y estan increibles! se los recomiendo si no los han leido, no necesariamente tienen que ser fans). Estuve revisando los capitulos anteriores y descubri un detalle, no marque los pasos de tiempo (en word es facil, solo tengo que dejar doble espacio), asi que me encargare de marcarlos detenidamente, sea con alguna division o algun espacio en blanco. Cuando escribi la escena de Heero (cuando esta en el aeropuerto) senti como si flotara entre nubes de algodon de azucar (realmente no es cierto, pero es la descripcion más cercana a como me sentia), trato de que al momento de escribir, yo sienta lo que experimentan los personajes (quizas por eso me es facil la violencia). Me alegra saber que hay gente que le guste min historia, más aun mi forma de escribir y expresarme, gracias! Me castigaron un dia sin usar la computadora, pero me fue beneficioso, adelante (mentalmente) muchos capitulos que estan increibles. Un capitulo en especifico los dejara con la boca abierta! (a mi me dejo asi, y eso que yo lo pense). Sin más que decir les dejo con el capitulo.

Gundam Wing no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores. Yo solo publico esta historia porque amo Gundam Wing, al Wing Zero, el HeeroxRelena y porque quise poner un poco de mi assassiniscredad (no se si existe esa palabra, pero ya la invente).

* * *

Capitulo 3

Su viaje por la Toscana fue tranquilo y placentero, aunque no había viajado a Italia por esa razón. Apenas saliendo del aeropuerto, camino directamente hacia una estación de autobuses. El edificio era de alto techo, de paredes azul grisáceo y ventanas que permitían mirara hacia dentro. Acercándose al mostrador, donde una señorita de veintitantos años, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos grises estaba atendiendo amablemente a un señor mayor. Espero pocos minutos, cuando el hombre se fue, se dirigió a la recepcionista.

-_Boun' giorno, signorina._ ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto amablemente.

-Buenos días, me gustaría comprar un pasaje a Florencia, en el autobús que salga más próximo- respondió.

La chica fue eficiente, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ya tenia el pasaje en la mano y pagado. Despidiéndose con un seco cabezazo, siguió su camino a la terminal tres. Según le informo la recepcionista, ese autobús partiría en quince minutos, por lo que debía darse prisa. Pasando rápidamente por seguridad, recibiendo más de una mirada por parte de la gente, esforzándose por ignorarlas, asegurando bien su bolso y caminando al autobús. Llego justo a tiempo, pues ya todos los pasajeros estaban arriba y se anunciaba la salida. Subió las escalerillas en una sola zancada, tendiéndole el pasaje al conductor, que lo sello, y se fue a sentar hasta el fondo, del lado de una ventana. Suspiro cansadamente.

Supuso que seria un viaje de varias horas, pues hacían paradas continuas en pequeños pueblos para abastecerse y turistear. Nunca se bajo del autobús. No estaba de vacaciones ni era un viaje de placer. Así, con su vista clavada en la ventana, dejo que las horas pasaran junto con el paisaje.

En ningún momento cerro los ojos, así que, cuando atardecía, logro distinguir a la distancia su destino. Asentada sobre una pequeña colina, las murallas de una ciudad se alzaban, cortando el cielo. Sintiendo la ansiedad y la excitación invadiendo su cuerpo, trato de relajarse, dejando se mente en blanco y enfocándose en su objetivo. Con el sol oculto ya tras el horizonte, llegaron a las puertas de Monteriggioni. Como si fuera rutina, todos los pasajeros descendieron, incluso el conductor. Permaneció en el mismo lugar, hasta que todos desaparecieron de su campo de visión, se levanto rápidamente y yendo al otro lado del pasillo, abrió una de las ventanas. Regresando tomo su enorme bolso, lanzándolo por la ventana. Asegurándose de que nadie observaba ni regresaba, salto por la ventana, provocando un sonido sordo contra el suelo, pasando su bolso por el hombro y desapareció por las callejuelas oscuras. Ocultándose entre los muros de las casas, contemplo al paso de los minutos como los pasajeros volvían al autobús y continuaban con su camino. Suspirando, se decidió buscar un lugar donde alojarse. Las calles eran poco transitadas, evidenciando que la vida nocturna en Monteriggioni era escasa. Las casas, de estilo renacentista, permanecían intactas a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, exceptuando un par de detalles menores. Todas iguales. Encontró un modesto motel gracias a un letrero colgado en la fachada. Entrando, una mujer de aspecto mayor, robusta y bajita, que estaba situada tras un pequeño mostrador de madera oscura, se dirigió hacia ella con una cálida sonrisa.

-_Buona sera, signorina._

-Buenas noches, ¿tiene habitaciones disponibles?

-_Ma certo, carissima picola._

La mujer le dio el precio de una habitación por noche. Pago cuatro noches como adelanto, encantando a la señora. Entusiasmada, la llevo a la tercera planta, dándole la habitación al fondo del pasillo, de paredes color caramelo y muebles de madera de cerezo. La señora le pregunto si deseaba algo más, pero declino secamente. Finalmente la dejo sola. Soltando el bolso contra el piso, reviso el cuarto, en busca de cualquier cosa que fuera sospechosa, tomándose su tiempo. Terminando, siendo que no encontró nada preocupante, fue al baño a ducharse, preparándose para su primera noche. Cinco minutos más tarde salió envuelta en una toalla celeste, sacando del bolso un pantalón corto de lycra negro, una camiseta de tirantes roja, medias negras por encima de la rodilla y un conjunto de ropa interior de color oliva. Vestida y poniéndose un par de botas de combate negras, espero a que la noche hiciera su magia y fueran todos a dormir.

Era casi media noche cuando, segura que no había ni un alma en las calles, abandono el cuarto por la ventana, agradeciendo la carencia de rejas. Subiendo hasta el techo, se agazapo esperando algún sonido que detectara que fue descubierta. Al no haberlo, corrió agachada, procurando que su sombra no se proyectase contra nada, saltando de casa en casa, yendo en dirección a una enorme mansión abandonada y en ruinas. Llegando al límite donde se terminaban las casas, bajo de los techos, sosteniéndose de relieves y agujeros en las paredes. Velozmente atravesó una amplia plaza, escondiéndose en cada momento, hasta llegar a la mansión. De cerca se veía ruinosa, con las paredes cubiertas con malas hierbas y enredaderas que llegaban hasta el techo, pero permanecía estable y erguida. Aprovechando las enredaderas, subió hasta el techo. Una vez arriba, sentada en la orilla y escondida tras los restos de lo que parecía una chimenea. Se trajo consigo un par de binoculares de visión nocturna. Siendo beneficioso que la mansión sobrepasara la altura de las murallas, le permitió divisar a la distancia su objetivo. Una enorme finca se extendía por dos hectáreas en uno de los costados de Monteriggioni, con grandes campos de cultivos, principalmente de uvas. Se dispuso a tener su primera noche de vigilancia.

Casi era el amanecer cuando regreso a la habitación, cansada y hambrienta. Se recostó brevemente en la cama, pero volvió a levantarse y fue bañarse de nuevo, más para dar apariencia de recién levantada que por necesidad. Colocándose la misma ropa que traía, bajo las escaleras, apenas notando a la señora tras el mostrador, y dejo el motel. Llego a una pequeña cafetería de apariencia hogareña, entro y se fue a sentar en la última mesa del fondo. Un jovencito un poco mayor que ella la atendió con especial interés, que decidió ignorar. Trayéndole al rato una limonada y una rebanada de pay de manzana, trato de sacarle conversación y ella le lanzo una mirada asesina, por lo que el chico, pálido y aterrorizado, se alejó a la cocina. Agradecida por eso procedió a comer. La entrada de una joven de veinte años llamo su atención. Vestida con un clásico traje de sirvienta, se acercó rápidamente al mostrador, llamando a voz de cuello a alguien. Saliendo de la cocina una mujer con delantal y el cabello envuelto en una red, se acercó a la joven. Comenzaron a conversar en voz baja, pero ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que le llegaran ráfagas de dialogo. La joven menciono el nombre de Anthony Jussieu, atrayendo su atención. Al parecer la joven era una empleada de la finca. Sonriendo se dispuso a elaborar un plan para acercarse, después de todo, tenia que entrar.

_Dos días más tarde_

Le resulto fácil entablar conversación con la joven sirvienta, agradeciendo que tenga el mal hábito de hablar sin detenerse. Había conseguido la información que necesitaba. La habitación perteneciente a su objetivo, el numero de empleados, la cantidad de guardias, guardaespaldas y perros guardianes, sus horarios y turnos; incluso le había facilitado la localización de papeles importantes y ahora conocía la existencia de un antiguo reloj de abuelo, que el sonido de las campanadas reverberaba por las paredes de toda la finca.

Atardecía en Monteriggioni, el sol oculto ya; actuaria cuando la oscuridad fuera absoluta. Dándose un rápido baño, se vistió con un conjunto de lencería roja, camiseta rojo quemado de manga larga y cuello redondo, pantaloncillos negros que le llegaban por debajo de los glúteos, calcetas altas negras, un par de guantes de cuero negro, sus botas de combate negras y una sudadera blanca con capucha. Haciéndose dos trenzas y atándose un cintillo con la funda de un arma. Colocando el arma en la funda, camino a su bolso, sacando una mascara metálica.

La oscuridad era absoluta, no había ni un rastro de luna y el ambiente estaba cargado por una extraña neblina de silencio y frio. Como tantas noches, dejo la habitación por la ventana, con la mascara puesta y la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, solo que en lugar de dirigirse a la vieja mansión, se fue a las murallas. Las murallas estaban desgastadas por el tiempo, dejando huecos y fisuras por donde asirse durante su escalada. Una vez arriba, asegurando que no la avistaron, tomo una cuerda, que previamente había escondido, la amarro a un porte y lanzo el resto al vacío, bajando por ella. Sabiendo que solo tenía hasta media noche, corrió con velocidad, que envidiaría un velocista olímpico, y llego en veinte minutos a la propiedad de Anthony Jussieu. Saltando sobre una valla metálica, se adentro en un área de cultivo de uvas. El suelo de tierra estaba ligeramente húmedo, evidenciando que lo habían regado un poco antes que atardeciera. En la distancia divisó haces de luces, otorgándole la localización exacta de los guardias. Silenciosa como un ratón acorto la distancia a la casa principal, mirando de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro, siempre alerta. Manteniéndose con la espalda pegada a los muros, recorrió el perímetro hasta llegar a la serie de ventanas que correspondían a las habitaciones. Según lo obtenido de la sirvienta, su objetivo tenía por habitación correspondiente a la última ventana de la pared sur. Con presteza escalo el muro hasta llegar a la ventana, dando gracias que no estuviera enrejada. Ni siquiera tenía puesto el seguro. Con una pequeña navaja que trajo consigo abrió la ventana, entrando como si fuera solo el viento. Las cortinas no estaban corridas, dejando su entrada oculta de cualquiera que pudiera estar viéndola. Tras entrar, dejo la ventana entrecerrada para salir rápidamente. Acostumbrando la vista a la leve luz de la habitación, inspecciono el lugar. La habitación tenia paredes de color vino, decoradas con un par de cuadros de paisajes áridos, un enorme escritorio de madera de roble, un armario grande, un reloj de péndulo, una mesita de noche y una cama enorme con postes altos de madera; y ahí, arropado por sabanas color pardo, estaba un hombre de cuarenta años. Anthony Jussieu.

Posando su mirada en el reloj, descubrió que apenas serian las nueve de la noche. Con tiempo de sobra, reviso superficialmente el lugar, en busca de los documentos por los que había venido. Encontró en la pared contraria por donde entro, una zona hueca, a juzgar por el sonido que provoco al golpear levemente contra la pared en busca de áreas ocultas. Satisfecha con su descubrimiento, se resguardo tras las cortinas, permaneciendo en las sombras, esperando su oportunidad.

Cuando volvió a posar su vista en el reloj de péndulo, le faltaban escasos segundos para la media noche. Confiando plenamente en lo dicho por la sirvienta, salió de su escondite; tomando el arma de su funda, le quito el seguro y la cargó, apuntando a la cabeza del hombre. Ante el sonido del arma, el hombre solo atino a abrir los ojos, a la par de la primera campanada del reloj de abuelo, escuchándose potente incluso, tal vez, desde afuera.

-Qu'est-ce?

Y disparo contra su cabeza.

La sangre salpico las almohadas tras su cabeza. La fuerte campanada sofoco el sonido del disparo, impidiendo que alertara a los demás residentes de la finca. Aprovechándose de las campanadas, fue a la zona hueca de la pared, mientras guardaba el arma de nuevo en su funda, tomando un pequeño candelabro que estaba sobre el escritorio, golpeo contra la pared falsa, solamente cuando el sonido fuera ahogado por el reloj de abuelo. Cuando dejo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara su mano, abandono el candelabro, metiendo la mano por el agujero y buscando a tientas. A pesar de los guantes, pudo sentir la textura de una carpeta de cuero; sacando la mano, hizo el agujero más grande y tomo la carpeta una vez que logro el tamaño adecuado. Echándole una breve ojeada a las hojas guardadas, satisfecha consigo misma. Se dirigió finalmente a la ventana, saliendo y cerrándola una vez afuera. Bajando con cuidado por la pared, realizo el mismo recorrido solo que a la inversa, pero sin confiarse demasiado, con los músculos de su cuerpo tensos, en espera de una señal de alarma para huir despavoridamente. Apenas había llegado a la mitad del campo de cultivos cuando las campanadas del reloj de abuelo dejaron de sonar, las doce campanadas. Pasando la valla, trotando suavemente hasta llegar a los muros de Monteriggioni, donde la cuerda permanecía en su lugar. Escalando con un poco de dificultas, pues tenia que cargar con la carpeta, subió hasta llegar a la cima, desamarro la cuerda y la tiro por el costado exterior. Bajando por el lado interior, llego a una callejuela, resguardándose en las sombras, examinando su alrededor. Segura de que no había nadie en las calles, se acercó a una pared y comenzó a escalar; ya en el techo se encamino hacia el pequeño motel, a su habitación, como si nunca la hubiera abandonado. Entro sin hacer ruido y cerrando la ventana, soltó la carpeta sobre la mesita de noche, que estaba a un lado de la cama. Bajándose la capucha y quitándose la mascara, suspiro pesadamente; en tanto se retiraba las botas, las media y la sudadera, dejándolas tiradas en el suelo. Se dejo caer en la cama y cayo en un profundo sueño.

Despertó por la mañana, aun con sueño, por lo que se restregó los ojos. Decidida a despejarse, fue a darse un baño. Duro veinte minutos, sintiendo el agua revitalizándola después de varios días haciendo vigilancia nocturna. Saliendo desnuda y aun mojada, de su bolso tomo una blusa de lino color perla de mangas cortas, una falda tableada corta escocesa, un conjunto de lencería color esmeralda, un chaleco negro y sus siempre botas de combate. Una vez vestida y con el cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo, guardo todas sus cosas en el bolso, incluida la carpeta, colocándola en su hombro, desalojo el cuarto; era su último día en ese lugar. Despidiéndose de la amable dueña, dejo el motel y se encamino a la salida de la cuidad. Convenientemente, afuera se encontraba un autobús de turistas, yendo en direcciona Roma. Con nadie alrededor, abordo disimuladamente el transporte, sentándose en el fondo, donde el conductor difícilmente la viera. Sacando su computadora portátil del bolso, la encendió y tecleo rápidamente, alerta por si aparecían los turistas antes de tiempo. Apareció la lista, con el nombre de Howard tachado, tachando también el de Anthony de la lista. Revisando rápidamente el nombre de la siguiente persona, apago la computadora y la guardo de nuevo.

-Objetivo dos, eliminado. Siguiente objetivo: Alisa Carter. Ubicación: colonia L3- murmuro sin rastro de emoción.

Reclinándose contra el asiento, dejo su mente vagar durante el viaje de regreso. Siempre alerta, siempre mirando por sobre su hombro, en espera de no ser descubierta.

-Llegare a L3 en cinco días- se dijo a si misma, sin expresión en el rostro.

* * *

Les a gustado? Haganmelo saber.

Mandenme un review.

Que pensarian si escribiera un fic crossover de Gundam Wing y Assassin's Creed?, ¿Se imaginan a Heero (baba) com un Asesino (doble baba)? Me gustaria saberlo.

(Ya comence un fic crossover entre Avengers y Sonic... asi que no me seria raro)

En el siguiente capitulo estaremos de vuelta con nuestros amados pilotos.

Hey, ¿Que tal un fic crossover entre Criminal Minds y Gundam Wing? (Tengo demasiada imaginacion... me encanta!)


	5. Indicios

He regresado con el capitulo 4!

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, tuve un ligero bloqueo (no sabia como empezar el capitulo) y he acumulado horas de sueño, asi que ando un poquito mareada (me urge dormir). Me tomo tres dias escribir este capitulo, pues no estaba muy segura de su contenido, pero espero les guste. Aparecen nuevos personajes (la mayoria ambientales) y dos OC mios. El martes fue mi cumpleaños y sali con unos amigos a hacer cosas frikis. He plasmado mi amor a Assassin´s Creed en este capitulo tambien (posiblemente lo haga en los proximos dos o tres capitulos), pero es imposible que no lo ponga, me encanta Assassin´s Creed y amo a Desmond (especialmente al modelo que usaron para ACIII... es tan hermoso!). Mis desvarios no tienen limite y la historia esta tomando forma (en mi mente). Habra más parejas:

DuoxHilde y ZechsxNoin

Tambien le podre pareja a Quatre (si, aparecera, pero más adelante... y no, no sera Doroty, ella me da cosa), asi que propongame ideas (nada de Yaoi, Trowa ya tiene pareja) con los personajes femeninos que apareceran en la historia (o si quiero, me espero a la secuela para que aparescan más candidatas... si, ya estoy planeando la secuela, como ya tengo el final). No se que más poner, excepto:

Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo me pertenecen los personajes ambientales y mis OC's. Publico esta historia porque amo Gundam Wing, al Wing Gundam Zero de Endless Waltz, el HeeroxRelena y porque los ponicornios voladores psicopatas de chocolate me dejen de molestar.

* * *

Capitulo 4

-¿Es toda la información que pudiste obtener?-Une le pregunto a Heero.

Este asintió, para disgusto de todos. En la oficina de Lady Une se encontraban Heero, Duo, Wufei, Milliardo, Noin y ella misma. Todos vestidos con el uniforme de los Preventivos.

-Pero… ¡es la misma información que trajiste hace tres días!-se quejo Duo.

-De hecho, hay menos datos en esta ocasión- menciono Wufei.

-Trate de buscar más datos, pero no encontré nada, ni siquiera la información que tenemos aparece. Fue borrada-explico Heero.

-Parece que alguien esta tratando de borrar todo rastro-dijo Noin.

-Esta sucediendo algo serio y no tenemos manera de averiguarlo-apunto Une.

-Quizás, y ojala no suceda, tenga que ocurrir otro homicidio con las mismas características-hablo Duo.

-No tientes al destino, Duo- respingo Milliardo.

Como si fuera una señal, tocaron a la puerta de la oficina de Une. Une dio un seco "pase", dejando entrar a un alta mujer de cabello castaño claro, recogido en dos trenzas, ojos azules y vestida con el uniforme de los Preventivos. Tenía entre las manos una carpeta con la palabra "Clasificado" impreso en uno de los lados.

-Traigo noticias-dijo la mujer.

-Dime que no es lo que creo que estoy pensando, Sally-mencionó contrariada Une.

-Si te refieres a otro homicidio, es justamente eso. Me acaba de llegar esta mañana- mientras decía eso le tendía la carpeta a Une, quien la abre inmediatamente.

-Asesinaron a un hombre, un tal Anthony Jussieu, en su finca en Italia. Según el reporte que me enviaron era el director ejecutivo de una compañía que enviaba recursos a L3. La policía de Florencia se esta haciendo cargo- informo brevemente Sally.

-¿L3?, ¿solo a L3?

-Si.

-Es demasiada coincidencia, porque también aparece en la lista de nombres que conseguí- apunto Heero.

-¿Por qué nos enviaron el caso?-pregunto Noin.

-El comandante de la policía florentina pensó que podría interesarnos debido a un detalle en específico-

-La carta

-Si. El comandante solicito a un par de agentes preventivos para ayudar con el caso.

-Heero, Duo, ustedes irán- decreto Une.

Duo empezó a quejarse.

-Espera, se supone que después de esta reunión partiría a L2, aun tengo trabajo y no puedo aplazarlo más. Hilde me matara si no llego.

-Iras, Duo. Necesitamos saber más, si el comandante o Heero no te necesitan, entonces podrás regresar a L2. Hasta entonces iras a Italia y te quedaras. Explícaselo a Hilde, creo que lo entenderá. Parten en una hora. Sally, aparta los pasajes a Roma y pídele al comandante de Florencia que envié a alguien a recogerlos.

Los tres asintieron, Duo a regañadientes, y abandonaron la oficina. Wufei salió también, pues tenía otros pendientes que atender, dejando solo en la oficina a Une, Noin y Milliardo. Milliardo, invadido por el alivio, paso una de sus manos por su largo cabello rubio platino, dejándose caer en una silla al lado de Noin. Soltó un suspiro, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Estoy aliviado- empezó a explicar-, ya que nada de esto se relaciona con Relena… al menos no directamente.

-Esperemos que tampoco de manera indirecta- replico Une.

-De todos modos, con Heero vigilándola estará a salvo- comento con picardía Noin.

El rostro de Milliardo se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto, para diversión de ambas. Aunque Heero y él se llevaran medianamente bien y no se consideraban enemigos entre si, a Milliardo le molestaba un poco esa "misión" autoimpuesta de Heero en proteger a Relena. Como hermano mayor se sentía desplazado en su deber de protegerla y, en ocasiones, los celos amenazaban con consumirlo y saltar a la yugular del chico por osar tomar su lugar.

-No te preocupes, Zechs, tú siempre serás el hermano mayor de Relena-declaro Noin.

-Pero Heero será su eterno enamorado-replico burlonamente Une.

Y ambas mujeres rieron por la cara de Milliardo.

* * *

_Tres horas después_

Sally había sido eficiente, los pasajes correspondían a un avión que salía justo veinte minutos después de su llegada al aeropuerto, por lo que no debieron esperar horas para llegar a Roma. Aun no era medio día cuando bajaron del avión y salieron del aeropuerto. Cada uno cargando una ligera maleta, Heero y Duo buscaron por la acera a quien fuera a recogerlos. A unos metros de donde se encontraban, un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello castaño claro peinado hacia atrás, vestido con una chaqueta azul marino, con un emblema policiaco en el pectoral izquierdo, camiseta de botones negra, vaqueros oscuros y mocasines negros, se recargaba contra un auto de policías y sostenía un letrero, cuta leyenda decía "Preventivos". Ambos se acercaron al hombre, cuyos ojos grises los analizaban detenidamente.

-_Benvenuti, signori._ ¿Ustedes viene de parte de los preventivos?-Pregunto el hombre con acento italiano.

-Si, somos nosotros. Yo soy Duo Maxwell y aquí el chico súper serio es Heero Yuy-los presento Duo, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de Heero ante lo ultimo.

-_Molto onorato, _mi nombre es Federico Savonarola. Síganme, por favor, los llevare al lugar del crimen- dicho esto, los tres subieron al auto.

Durante el viaje, Duo comenzó con un interrogatorio a Federico, que respondía cada pregunta sin despegar la vista del camino, mientras Heero miraba por la ventana, dejando la voz de Duo como sonido de fondo, sin prestarle atención. El interrogatorio fue brevemente interrumpido por la vista de la Toscana, que Duo se dedico a admirar por algunos minutos, fascinado; murmuro algo sobre llevar a Hilde de vacaciones a Italia. Concentrándose de nuevo, continúo el interrogatorio.

-Y… ¿Cómo es su comandante?-ante esta pregunta, Heero decidió prestar atención.

-El comandante es una persona fuerte, decidida y valiente; tiene alrededor de cinco años al mando de la policía y a estado en la unidad desde hace siete años. El comandante anterior fue su padre y el anterior su abuelo, todos con carrera militar- hablo orgulloso Federico.

Duo silbo.

-Si que tiene historia.

-El inconveniente es que tiene mal carácter, pero solo cuando se enfada; fuera de eso es una persona simpática.

Y la conversación tomo un rumbo diferente, sobre los lugares populares entre los turistas. En un par de horas divisaron a lo lejos unas murallas que se alzaban a lo alto. Conforme se fueron acercando, notaron que se trataba de una pequeña ciudad amurallada, situada en una baja colina. Curioso, Duo le pregunto a Federico sobre el lugar, a lo que contesto que se trataba de Monteriggioni y le dio un breve resumen de su historia. Pasando de largo, se dirigieron a una enorme finca, situada en uno de los costados de la ciudad. Extendiéndose alrededor de dos hectáreas, enormes campos de cultivo de diferentes plantas eran inspeccionadas por un gran pelotón de agentes policiales, de manera milimétrica. Deteniéndose finalmente frente a un enorme portal de madera, los tres hombres descendieron del auto y caminaron dentro de la enorme casa. Por dentro, la casa era de techo alto y grandes espacios abiertos; en lo que correspondía a la sala principal, un gran numero de personas eran interrogadas, a juzgar por los hombres y mujeres uniformados como la policía de Florencia, que conversaban y anotaban lo dicho por una multitud de entrevistados, siendo los empleados por la ropa de servidumbre que mostraban. Pasando frente a una solitaria cocina, subieron a la segunda planta a través de unas grandes escaleras de caracol. Ya en el segundo piso, caminaron hasta el fondo de un lago pasillo, donde desfilaban frente a sus ojos una enorme cantidad de habitaciones por ambos lados. De la habitación del fondo se escuchaban un par de voces. Federico abrió la puerta y entrando, dejando a la vista de los dos jovenes la escena de él crimen. Una habitación amplia, de paredes vino, muebles de madera oscura y una enorme cama. Había tres personas en la habitación; un hombre pequeño y robusto, de tez morena, cabello negro y vestido con el uniforme policial, se encontraba agachado revisando un hueco en la pared del lado de la puerta; la segunda persona era otro hombre, pero alto y de complexión desgarbada, casi esquelética, que guardaba un par de frascos y bolsas plásticas dentro de un maletín forense. La tercera persona era una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello color arena, corto hasta la barbilla, liso y recto, rostro largo y ovalado, facciones agudas y afiladas, ojos del color del acero; vestida con una blusa de botones carmesí, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, la chaqueta de la policía y botas altas de tacón cuadrado. La mujer hablaba por teléfono.

-_Je comprends, madame, que vous ne voulez pas quitter sa mère et si bien au temps, mais il est important que ce ici dès que possible, nous avons besoin de votre déclaration. Devrait également prendre soin des funérailles et prendre la direction de l'entreprise de son père_- la mujer hablaba en francés con un marcado acento italiano.

Federico le hizo una seña a la mujer, a lo que ella levanto la mano, en señal de que esperara.

-_Comme vous voulez. L'attente à la station de police de Florence. Avoir un bon voyage et que sa mère est forte. Au revoir, Miss_-y después colgó.

La mujer se dirigió hacia ellos, con paso firme. Su rostro tenía una expresión de aburrimiento o cansancio, pero sus ojos evidenciaban una alta inteligencia. Su figura se comparaba a la de una espada de esgrima, esbelta y peligrosa.

-_Capitano_ Savonarola. ¿Estos son los agentes preventivos?-pregunto mirando inquisitivamente a Duo y Heero.

-Si.

-_Ben fatto, Capitano._ Ve a ayudar al resto afuera, aquí adentro no hay nada más que hacer- le indico la mujer, después señalo a los otros dos hombres-. Riario, d'Alviano, lleven las muestras que obtuvieron a la comisaria, que el equipo forense se encargue.

Los mencionados asintieron y abandonaron el cuarto. Duo se preguntaba porque obedecían sin rechistar a la mujer y Heero ya sospechaba de qué se trataba. La mujer les presto atención, esbozo una sonrisa afilada.

-Ahora podemos conversar sin chismosos. Empecemos por presentarnos.

-Buenos días, soy Duo Maxwell-se presento el de trenza.

-Heero Yuy- dijo secamente el castaño.

-_Il piacere, signori._ Soy la jefa del departamento de policía de Florencia. _Commendatore _Vittoria Auditore- su sonrisa afilada se hizo más grande.

Duo puso cara de sorpresa y estupefacción, causando la risa de Vittoria.

-Adoro cuando ponen esa cara-rio quedamente. Después su semblante cambio a un serio-. Ahora, vayamos a lo apremiante. Los he solicitado por una razón muy importante, la carencia de pistas en la escena.

-¿Nada?

-Nada, a excepción de lo que indica que hubo una segunda persona, el asesino.

-¿Quién era la victima?

-Un empresario. Anthony Jussieu, de cuarenta y cinco años, director ejecutivo de una compañía de transporte agropecuario, encargado de enviar víveres a la colonia L3.

Los jovenes se miraron intranquilos, Vittoria alzo una ceja ante esa reacción. Intrigada, les pregunto que sucedía, a lo que Duo le dio una pequeña explicación sobre el caso del asesinato del representante de L3.

-He oído algo sobre eso. No encontraron pistas, como si nadie hubiera estado.

-Exacto.

-Por eso mismo los he llamado. Las únicas evidencias del asesino son, obviamente, el cadáver, un agujero en la pared y una carta de baraja- al decir lo último, Heero y Duo se tensaron visiblemente.

-De casualidad, ¿no tiene esa carta con usted?

-Justamente- y tras decir esto, Vittoria camino hacia la mesita de noche, tomando de ella una bolsa de plástico.

Duo puso cara de espanto al reconocerla y el rostro de Heero se volvió severo. En la bolsa transparente, se podía divisar la carta negra con borde violeta, la pica turquesa y la mujer de metal envuelta en rosas rojas y espinas negras.

-Es probable que ambos homicidios estén relacionados-menciono Heero.

-No es probable, esta mas que claro que son victimas del mismo asesino. No hay pistas, excepto la carta y el cadáver-respingo Duo.

-También parece que falta información- Vittoria señalo al hoyo en la pared-. Si se tomaron la molestia de destruir un fragmento de pared, significa que el asesino buscaba algo y el occiso lo tenía escondido en ese lugar.

-La cuestión es averiguar de que se trata-declaro Heero.

-Podemos resolverlo, he llamado a la hija de _messer_ Jussieu. Si ella acepta tomar el cargo de su padre, tal vez podamos convencerla de dejarnos revisar los archivos de la empresa.

-¿Cuándo llega?

-En algunas horas.

-Bien. ¿Qué más han encontrado?

Y Vittoria les dio detalles de lo que habían encontrado hasta ese momento. De repente, una mujer bajita y esbelta, de cabello castaño oscuro y luciendo el uniforme de policía, irrumpió en la habitación.

-_¡Commendantore Auditore!_-grito la mujer.

-_¡Merda!_ Cristina, no entres de esa manera.

-_Mi dispiace veramente, commendatore,_ pero debe escuchar esto. Al parecer tenemos una pista. Una de las sirvientas menciono haber hablado de más con varios desconocidos antes de que ocurriera el homicidio.

-Llévanos inmediatamente con ella-ordeno Vittoria.

Abandonaron la habitación, caminando rápidamente por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras, para finalmente entrar al salón principal. La sala estaba casi vacía, a excepción de un par de agentes y una jovencita de veinte años, enfundada en un traje de sirvienta. Vittoria se acercó a la joven y procedió a interrogarla.

-Bueno… he conocido a varias personas en los días anteriores, principalmente dos chicos, muy guapos por cierto; uno era alto y musculoso, con el cabello rubio…-la chica empezó a divagar.

Se enfrasco en la descripción física de los chicos y que fue lo que platico con ellos, mencionando de pasada alguna que otra persona, pues solo les presto atención a los hombres atractivos. Fueron varios minutos, a Vittorio le empezó a dar un tic nervioso en una ceja, Duo estaba sentado conversando con los otros dos agentes y Heero analizaba toda la cháchara que soltaba la chica; aunque le gustaría callarla, era tan habladora que, si en estos momentos soltaba información importante sin siquiera notarlo, lo mas probable es que hiciera lo mismo con cualquier otra persona, sea conocido o no. Quizás así el asesino pudo entrar a la casa y asesinar al hombre, porque una empleada irresponsable hablo de más.

-… y entonces una chica se me acerco, preguntándome si solicitaban empleo en esta casa. Le dije que por supuesto que no, que todos los puestos estaban ocupados. No insistió mucho, la verdad; en cambio me pregunto como era trabajar aquí y yo, con ganas de quejarme por la mala paga, le empecé a contar todo…- Heero volteo a verla ante eso ultimo.

-¿A que te refieres con todo?

-Todo. Le conté sobre los empleados, los guardias, los horarios y hasta del _stupido_ reloj de abuelo que se encuentra en la sala de juegos- comento con desprecio.

-¿El reloj?

-Si. Un enorme, feo y milenario reloj de abuelo, que suena a las doce de la noche, con doce resonantes campanadas que ahogan cualquier otro sonido. Los primeros meses me despertaba a medio noche, asustada, y…- empezó a divagar de nuevo.

-_¡Silenzio!_ ¿Cómo era la chica?-ordeno Vittoria.

-_Calmati, la signora._ Era bajita y delgada; turista, obviamente, a juzgar por la falta de acento italiano. Yo diría que tenía unos quince o dieciséis años. Eso es todo.

-¿Cómo que "eso es todo"?

-Si, _signora_, eso es todo. No le preste atención, digo no era un chico; quizás fuera bonita y parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pero no me interesan las mujeres. Creo que su cabello era rojo… o magenta…

-_Giusto. Grazie, manca per il vostro aiuto, può essere rimosso._

Y la chica se fue.

-Tenemos, al menos, tenemos a un sospechoso-dijo Vittoria

-No fue de mucha ayuda que digamos, no nos dijo gran cosa- se quejo Duo.

-Bueno, es mejor tener una idea vaga del aspecto del sospechoso que a no tener nada-replico la rubia.

-¿Ya no hay nada más que hacer?

-No, será mejor que vayamos a Florencia.

Duo se empezó a mover inquieto en el sillón, por lo que todos lo voltearon a mirara raro. Con un gesto de vergüenza en la cara, trato de hablar, pero Heero se adelanto.

-Puedes irte, Duo, conmigo es suficiente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Vittoria.

-Vera, señorita…

-Llámeme Vittoria, por favor.

-Vittoria… bien… tengo que regresar a L2; trabajo en una recicladora junto con una amiga allá y debo regresar. Mi comandante me ordeno quedarme aquí, a menos que Heero o usted no me necesiten.

La rubia lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, para después posarla sobre Heero. Debatiéndose no más de un minuto, finalmente hablo.

-Esta bien, puedes irte. Cristina…-llamo a la mujer castaña, que se acercó rápidamente ante el llamado- lleva a _messer_ Maxwell a la estación espacial, en Roma- después se dirigió al resto- Sforza, avisale al _capitano_ Savonarola que regresare a la comisaria junto con _messer_ Yuy; Orsini acompañame. Nos vamos en cinco.

Todos asintieron. Duo dio las gracias y salió de la casa acompañado de Cristina. Uno de los agentes tomo un radio-comunicador de su cadera y empezó a hablar a través de él. Finalizando, Vittoria, Heero y los otros dos agentes abandonaron la casa y subieron a un par de automóviles, partiendo rumbo a Florencia. El trayecto de una hora fue tranquilo y en silencio, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Florencia los recibió con todo su esplendor renacentista; con sus altas casas de tejas rojas, sus angostas callejuelas y la vida alegre de sus habitantes. Llegaron rápidamente a un edificio alto y largo, de tejas rojas como el resto de las casa y con el símbolo de la policía montado al frente. Bajaron de los autos, se caminaron hacia la entrada. No habían atravesado las puertas dobles cuando un hombre alto, de cuarenta años, de tez aceitunada, cabello canoso y rasgos aguileños, se acercó a ellos. Le dijo a Vittoria que la requerían en el laboratorio forense; esta dio un seco cabezazo y le ordeno retirarse, se volteo hacia sus compañeros, pidiéndoles que la esperaran en su oficina y se fue. Uno de los oficiales llevo a Heero a la oficina de Vittoria, mientras le mostraba cada área y departamento del edificio. Dejo al joven en la oficina y se retiro.

Veinte minutos después apareció Vittoria por la puerta, disculpándose por haberlo dejado solo, a lo que Heero le resto importancia. Se pasaron el resto del tiempo sacando conclusiones y discutiendo el caso.

* * *

_Cuatro horas más tarde_

-_Commendatore_, ha llegado la _signorina_ Jussieu, la hija del fallecido- aviso el agente que llevo a Heero a la oficina.

-Hazla pasar, Orsini- ordeno la mujer y el hombre se retiro.

A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta, a lo que Vittorio dio un fuerte "pase". Por la puerta entro una mujer un poco más bajita que Heero, de tez bronceada, cabello castaño claro, corto hasta los hombros y rizado, de rostro redondo y rasgos finos, ojos grandes y verdes, menos delgada que Vittoria; vestida con una blusa violeta de botones, saco negro, una falsa lápiz de color negro, que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, un enorme bolso marrón-rojizo echado al hombro y unas zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja.

-_Bonjour._ Según me informaron, esta es la oficina del _commandant_- dijo la mujer, su voz era ligeramente más grave que la de Vittoria, pero mas suave.

-_C'est vrai, madame._ Soy la comandante de la policía de Florencia, Vittoria Auditore, y este joven es el agente preventivo, _messer_ Heero Yuy- la rubia los presento.

-Oh… usted es la mujer con la que hable por teléfono. _Tout le plaisir est pour moi,_ mi nombre es Ondine Jussieu, la hija y heredera de Anthony Jussieu- se presento la francesa.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre su padre,_ signorina_- empezó a decir la comandante.

-Necesitamos que tome el lugar de su padre en el puesto directivo-la interrumpió Heero.

-_¿Pardon?_-inquirió sorprendida la castaña.

-Al parecer su padre estaba ocultando cosas, por eso lo asesinaron. Necesitamos saberlas y usted nos puede ayudar. Tomando el lugar de su padre en la empresa, nos podría dar la información para continuar con el caso…

-Sera mejor que se explique mejor, _commandant_-se quejo Ondine.

-De acuerdo._ Messer_ Yuy, podría empezar explicando el caso anterior, sobre el representante de L3.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el asesinato de ese hombre con el de mi padre?

-Cuando le explique ambos, sacara sus propias conclusiones-se limito a decir Heero.

Y el joven empezó a narrar todos los hechos.

* * *

Que les parecio el capitulo? Me esforze por hacerlo un poco más largo.

Que opinan de Vittoria?, ¿y de Ondine (aunque apenas haya aparecido)?

Parece que hay un indicio sobre el asesino! y ahora las cosas se pondran complicadas para nuestros amados pilotos.

Pronto empezare con el capitulo cinco y esta vez tratare de no tardar mucho en publicarlo.

Se tratara sobre Ondine, la llegada de Duo a L2... y aparecera Trowa!

Esperen con ansias.

Dejen review, me dan animos para seguir escribiendo.

*Insertar aqui rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex*


End file.
